Ephemeral
by shoshoryuu07
Summary: Drink to forget the heartache. Genres should be Humor, Romance and Hurt/Comfort. R&R. SasuSaku. NejiTen. ShikaIno. NaruHina. Characters might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I edited it. ;) :))

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Thank you."

Sakura jolted up, cold sweat covering her face.

_It's just a dream._

It was the sixth time she heard _his_ voice in her dream.

And hell it _was_ annoying.

Who wouldn't be annoyed if after 5 years he left Konoha, you'll realize that there's still _something_ on your heart, screaming '_You still love him'_ and his sexy but annoying voice echoing in your head?

Who wouldn't be annoyed if your mind stated that you 'completely' forgot him, but then after 5 years, your mind digs a tape that contains hurt memories, and started to play on your dreams, and it _repeatedly_ plays every time you close your eyes to drift off to sleep?

Sakura _was_ annoyed.

As she tried to sleep for the seventh time, the moment she closed her eyes, her mind played her confession, and Sasuke's voice echoed in her head.

'_Thank you.' _

She jolted up again. Tears threatened to spill any moment. She tried to close her eyes, and a memory flashed like on a television screen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_Sasuke stopped, and immediately went to her back._

"_Thank you."_

_And Sakura saw darkness._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Shoot." Tears spilled uncontrollably.

After a good 5 minutes of crying her eyes out, she decided to take a walk, breathe fresh air and pretend nothing happened. She walked and walked, and subconsciously walked towards the bench, the _same bench _where Sasuke left her.

Tears swelled on her eyes, and tried to hide it with by wiping it with the back of her hand. It doesn't help, because her tears do not stop.

When she finally stopped in front of the bench, she slumped into it. She hugged her knees, and breathed in deeply. It went like that for a good two minutes, but then, when she looked up at the sky and saw the moon, shining up above her, memories of him played again and again.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She reached for her holster, grabbed a bottle of elixir she specially made. She drank a bit, _'this is good'_ and paused. _'Am I doing the right thing?' 'Yes. You're doing the right thing.' _She brought the bottle up her lips again, and drank all of it.

Her eyelids felt so heavy that she felt the need of closing them. Right after she closed her eyes, she dropped the bottle.

As the bottle went shattering into little pieces, cherry blossoms fluttered and went towards the bench and covered Sakura like a blanket and protected her from the chilly air of the night.

The next day, the people found Sakura lying on the bench, with a peaceful smile on her angelic face. The people wondered why Sakura was surrounded by cherry blossoms. They thought that she is dead, but they didn't notice her chest rising and falling down every time she breathes.

When Naruto heard about this, he immediately went to the said place, and nearly broke into tears. He immediately told Tsunade about this, and Tsunade ordered the ANBU to bring her to the hospital. Naruto offered the Rookie 9 to do the job, and Tsunade obliged.

When the Rookie 9 heard about the 'loss' of Sakura, everything stopped. Almost all of them were stunned. When Naruto told them that they'll help him transfer Sakura at the hospital, everyone agreed.

While brining Sakura at the hospital, they never noticed that the cherry blossoms never broke apart, like they were weaved tightly together.

After carrying Sakura to Tsunade's room, Hinata walked towards Naruto, who's still dumbfounded about what happened.

"Is she going to be alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, with no stuttering.

"We don't know, Hinata-chan. Did you notice that she's not breathing when we took her here?" Naruto said with sadness laced with it.

"I never noticed, Naruto-kun. It's just weird, because when I checked her with my Byakuugan, her chakra flow is still active."

"How could it happen?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then sat down at the chairs at the hospital. Hinata joined him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, and hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for being always there."

"Nah. No problem." Hinata smiled.

After a few hours, Tsunade walked out her office, and went straight to Naruto whose been waiting for the results.

"Naruto." Tsunade called him.

"Baa-chan." Naruto's voice was low and sad.

"Well, she's alive."

Naruto and the whole Rookie 9 was pleased to hear about it. "Really? But why is she not breathing?"

"She drank an elixir that she made. Her elixir can fool people. She may look like she's not breathing, but she is. If you look closely though. And her elixir, once drank, can make the person forget memories."

"What kind of memories?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Memories that can make a person's heart break all over again."

"Oh. By the way, baa-chan, did you notice the blanket of cherry blossoms covering her?"

"Yes. It is made by chakra. The moment we removed it from her, it unweave itself and disappeared."

"Oh. Thank you very much, baa-chan. Can we visit her now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you again, Baa-chan."

Naruto immediately went to Ichiraku's to tell them the good news. After knowing it, they immediately went to the hospital to visit her.

After they did the necessary rituals in the hospital, they immediately hurried to Sakura's room.

"SAKURA!" Naruto almost deafened his friends.

"N-naruto. Hey." Sakura weakly said, but with a smile on her face.

"You're okay, you're okay! Oh my Kami-sama, she's okay!" Naruto frantically said.

"Forehead, what did you do?" Ino worriedly asked her best friend while holding her hand.

"Sakura, you scare us again and I swear, I'll throw by senbons at you!" Tenten jokingly said.

"Yeah, I'm okay Narutard. I can talk. But I can't move a lot for now. I drank my elixir that can fool people. If you drink the elixir that I specially made, you'll look like you're dead because you're not breathing, but the truth is you're not. You're still breathing, but your chest won't move like the way it moves if you breathe. And Tenten, I know you would not do that to me. You love me too much." Sakura answered with a teasing voice.

Sakura noticed Neji, his face stoic and very calm. Her mind tells her that Neji has the same trait as someone, but she couldn't remember it.

"Hey, stop staring at MY Neji, Sak." Tenten said as she pulled Neji towards her side possessively.

"Who said I was your property, Tenten?" Neji asked with sarcasm laced with it.

"This?" Tenten slyly said as she raised her hand and pointed at the ring that Neji gave to her last week during their sparring session.

"Oh my Kami-sama." Hinata said, her face like a tomato, ready to faint.

'"What, Hinata? Don't tell me you don't believe that I did propose to her. Now pay up." Neji chuckled.

"Dang. Here you go." Hinata said while handing out 2 VIP free passes to the hot springs.

"WHAT? You made a bet about the proposal?" Tenten angrily said and a vein popped on her forehead.

Hinata, Neji and Tenten continued bickering and Sakura laughed at them so hard that tears were threatening to spill if she'll blink.

"You're already engaged!" Ino said, not knowing what she said.

"Ugh. I told you Neji not to tell them about this!" Tenten playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Wait. YOU'RE ENGAGED TO _THE _NEJI HYUUGA?" Ino cried. Well, realization hit her slowly, so we can't blame her for that.

"Uh… Yeah. You said it awhile ago." Tenten bluntly said.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR! You better hire the Yamanaka flower shop to cater the flowers! Oh I know just the perfect flowers for the wedding! Oh, I'll love it." Ino gushed, not knowing that the people around her were creeped out by her gushing.

"Okaaay?" Sakura said, anime sweat forming.

"Guys, you think we need to let Sakura rest for a while?" Naruto suggestively asked.

"Oh yeah. She's weak right now… You better rest, Forehead. You'll plan on Tenten's wedding dress, okay?" Ino said, winking.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make her the prettiest girl in that day, prettier than me and Ino and Hinata." Sakura proudly but weakly said.

"Okay guys, let's go." Naruto said.

As they started to say their goodbyes and left, Naruto stopped, and went back to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Sasuke?"

"Uhm…" Sakura didn't know what to answer, so she kept her voice soft and hush.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you miss Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sak, just answer the question."

"Uhm…"

"Stop saying 'uhm', Sak. I need to know the truth."

A few good minutes later, Sakura asked him something that made Naruto cringe.

"…Who's Sasuke?"

* * *

**Here you go! I'm sorry, Ephemeral fans (the multi-chapter one). I'm not inspired anymore. I'll just leave it discontinued; you'll never know when I'll update. :) Sorry. :D**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Second part. Unfortunately, I only got 3 reviews. And there were 88 hits! :(( That did hurt me. So, from now on... I'll make conditions.

I'm going to update only if the 3 reviews (whether it's a flame, a comment, suggestion, an 'update soon!' and a constructive criticism) totaled up into 13.

That means I want 10 reviews.

I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own - and never will - NARUTO.

* * *

"W-who's S-s-a-Sas-Sasu-Sasuke?!" Naruto s_tuttered _like Hinata. And a shocked face covered his face.

"Yeah. Who is he? I never knew a Sasuke before. " curiosity bloomed in the thoughts of Sakura.

"**Who the hell is Sasuke, anyway?"**

"_I don't know Inner. But, whoever he is, I'm sure his name rings a bell in there. Do you remember something, Inner?"_

"**Wait, I'mma raid your memory. I'mma be back later."**

"_Be back with something, okay?"_

As Sakura's Inner almost drowned from Sakura's memory, Naruto snapped her attention back to him. Naruto _almost_ calmed down, but he still couldn't believe that Sakura Haruno, _the _Sakura Haruno who's been _in love_ with the emo-kid-who-wants-revenge totally, completely forgot him.

"This has to do with the elixir, `ne?" Naruto softly but surely asked Sakura, whose been staring at him for a good couple of seconds.

"Oh, what elixir? I have so many at home; I forgot what the types are and what they can do." She giggled at the thought of it, forgetting the types of her special kind of elixir.

"The elixir that can make a person look dead even if the person's not really dead?" He answered with no sureness from it.

"Oh! The elixir of forgetting love! Yes! I know the name, but I never tried it. Why, did you see it? Did you try it? Was it effective?" Her eyes sparkled with delight, not knowing that she was the one who tried it, and she was the one who proved it was really effective.

"No, I didn't see it, and I never tried it. I will never try to forget Hin—" Naruto stopped, and covered his mouth.

"OkayI'mgonnagobye!!" Naruto hurriedly said and made a dash out of the door.

Unluckily, Sakura didn't want him to leave yet.

"What did you say, Naruto?" An evil, sadistic look was projected in her green eyes.

"NOTHING!" Naruto went beet red.

"Oh yes I heard a name that sounded like… Hinata." Another evil look again.

Naruto went a thousand shades of red, and then breathed out.

"Fine. Okay, I admit. I'm inlove with Hinata. I just can't tell her… I'm a jerk." He said, then slumped down at the nearest seat.

"Oh. You better tell her. Or else I'll tell her." Sakura said, like a mother tells her son to do the job.

"Fine, _Mother._" Naruto sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU BAKA!" Sakura hissed, and then her body tensed up then slumped down with a soft _thud_.

"Narutard, I need to rest. Come back tomorrow, will `ya? I need company." Sakura wearily said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. We'll visit. Now, sleep tight, okay?" Naruto said, went to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Naruto."

Naruto closed the lights, then went out the room. He saw Hinata, sitting down on the bleachers, face beet red, index fingers poking each other.

"A-anou, Na-naruto-kun. I-I waited for y-you. W-want t-to g-get r-ramen?" Hinata's habit went back to her.

"Sure. My treat?" Naruto _softly _AND_ shyly _said.

"H-hai." Hinata went to Naruto's side and started poking her index fingers again.

Naruto noticed that her habits went back to her again. He realized that she must have heard what she told Sakura a while ago. _"OH MY KAMI-SAMA. I'm not yet ready to tell her the truth! NOOO!"_ He stopped thinking, then gently grabbed Hinata's hand and softly crossed it between his hands.

"_NARUTO'S HOLDING MY HAND. OH MY KAMI-SAMA."_

"_I'M HOLDING HER HAND. OH MY KAMI-SAMA."_

Their eyes locked, and then smiled.

"I heard you talking about me on the room… Is it true?" Hinata asked Naruto with questionable, lavender eyes.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Oh. Is it true?"

"Uh… Look! It's Ichiraku's. Come on, let's continue our talk there." Naruto unsurely said.

"_WAAAAH! Kyuubi! She HATES me! I avoided her question… WHATTAMIGONNADOOO!????"_

"**BE A MAN, YOU STUPID BAKA."**

"_Thank you for helping, Kyuubi. I thought you're gonna help me with this?"_

"**JUST TELL HER, CRAPPIT."**

Hinata decided to say her feelings to Naruto, so that it will be now or never. Unfortunately, Naruto said it the same time she said it.

"I LOVE YOU HINATA!" Naruto unconsciously blurted it out LOUD.

"I love you Na—IS IT TRUE?" Hinata, face red, SHOCKED. She never expected Naruto to broadcast it to the whole Konoha.

"Uh, what?"

"You just said you love me Naruto."

"Really?!"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"OH YES YES YES YES! I did tell her! BEAT THAT, KYUUBI! HAH!"

"Uh… Okay?"

"`ne, `ne, Hinata-chan. Tell me, do you love mee?" Naruto childishly asked.

"----"

"HINATA! OH MY KAMI-SAMA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?!?!?!" Anime tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm-I'm not yet dead, Naruto. And oh. I love you too." Hinata smiled, then fainted again.

"Oh. She fainted. Oh well, let me just carry her back to the Hyuuga's."

So Naruto carried Hinata –bridal style- to go back to her house. After doing that, he immediately went to Ichiraku's and ordered his favorite, ramen. He also ordered one for Hinata too, then delivered it through Hanabi.

Let's go back to Sakura, `ne?

Sakura was in the hospital room's window sill, looking at the twinkling stars. The sky reminded her of someone, but her mind doesn't know who that person is. She looked at the surroundings, and noticed that there were 4 chakras of people in the nearby forest.

"_Who the hell is this Sasuke guy?"_

"**I don't know! That Sasu-gay isn't here in your head! And oh, I almost drowned in your memories. Thanks a lot, outer."**

"_Sorry."_

"**Is it just me, or there are 4 people at the forest?"**

"_Nah, it's us. Yeah. There are 4 people at the forest. You want to take a look?"_

"**Sure! Kyaaa!!"**

So Sakura jumped out of the hospital window and walked towards the forest. _"This is nice. A walk under the stars…" _Sakura, who wasn't looking at where she's going, halted when she heard a girl.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" A girl's voice with an octave higher said.

"Hn."

"Just shut up, Karin." Another voice interrupted the girl's fangirling over Sasuke.

"Whatever, Suguistu." The girl said.

"_Who are they? And why do they have Sasuke with them? Hm. There's no harm in eavesdropping, right?"_

So she followed the voices of the people who were having a conversation. After seeing a bonfire, she concealed her chakra and crawled towards the near bush.

Let's go to Saskue!

"There's someone here." Karin said, staring blankly onto space.

"Hn. Who?" Sasuke's commanding voice shot out from his tent.

"I don't know. But she concealed her chakra so she wouldn't be noticed." Karin shrugged.

"Aa."

Sasuke went out of his tent, and felt a familiar presence.

_Sakura._

So he sensed where she is, and told his team to go to their respective tents and sleep, because he will guard the site.

After sending them all to sleep, he went to Sakura's hiding place.

Let's go to Sakura again, `ne?

"_Kami-sama. He's going to attack me? Crap. I need to be ready."_

"**Show him that we are not easy to me messed up! Kyaaa!!"**

While Sakura was getting ready, Sasuke inwardly smirked.

"_Still the old Sakura."_

"Get out of there, Sakura. I know you're hiding."

"…"

"I swear Sakura. I will shred that bush and I will see you."

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Sakura hissed. She doesn't want people to know her and her not knowing them.

"Sasuke."

"Oh. You're Sasuke?" At that time, Sakura stood up and showed her face.

"_Oh Kami-sama. Don't tell me she's the Sakura I know. Kami, her curves… Her eyes… Her chest—WHAT AM I THINKING???" _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura did the unbelievable thing.

"You're the one who tried to kill Naruto!" Chakra-infused fists went through his chest. He got two punches, and of course, it hurts. A LOT.

"Sakura, this is me, Sasuke!" Sasuke hissed, but softly. He doesn't want his team to wake up and attack Sakura.

"And that's why I need to kill you! You tried to kill my best friend! My brother! My only family, for Kami's sake! Why do you have to try to kill him, anyway?" Sakura said with anger.

"I want him dead. He's too powerful for me."

"Ah. Power. That sucks. You want power? Get this!" Sakura pumped more chakra on her hand, and punched his chest, directly over the heart.

"Shit." Sasuke couldn't avoid her punches. She was so fast, and so powerful.

After the punch, Sasuke's sharingan activated, and unluckily for Sakura, she looked into his eyes.

"_I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_Sasuke stopped, and immediately went to her back._

"_Thank you."_

_And Sakura saw darkness._

"No, that is not true, that is not true…" Tears formed into her eyes.

"That is the truth Sakura. You loved me. You still love me. I don't know what happened." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"NO! THOSE WERE ALL LIES! I NEVER, EVER KNEW A SASUKE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! Team 7 was just me, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sai! I do not even know you, so why do you use the Sharingan over me and make up things like that! I never fell in love with a guy named Sasuke. Look, you tried to kill Naruto. And you tell me that I fell in love with a stupid, arrogant, egoistic person like you? Huh? No, I'm not that stupid! You just made it all out! YOU ARE A PIECE OF CRAP! You're not worth my time!" Sakura infused chakra on her fists, and punched him, and punched him, until he was unconscious.

Sasuke cannot believe his ears. Sakura never knew him? And he was not worth her time? All he could feel was being hurt physically and emotionally. He clutched over his heart, because that was the spot where Sakura's punches directed to. After a few punches, he blacked out.

"_Oh crap. I think I overdid it again. Let me bring this guy at Tsunade."_

So she dragged him back, with a smile plastered on her face. She immediately went to Naruto's house, and told him that she got Sasuke. He wouldn't believe until he saw the beaten up Sasuke in his doorstep. Then, Naruto accompanied her to the Hokage Tower, and told Tunade about Sasuke.

"Wow Sakura."

"Thank you, Tsunade!"

"What did you do?"

"I punched the living daylights on him."

"Why?"

"He used his sharingan over me, and I saw myself and him, near the gate. I was 'confessing' my love to 'him', then he knocked me out. It was funny, because I never loved anyone! So I attacked him."

Tsunade's eyes went big like saucers then changed into a soft stare.

"Do you know that Sasuke is an S-class missing-nin?" Tsunade said with calmness.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. He is. And now, he's back, thanks to you."

"No problem, Tsunade-hime."

"Anyways, do you know how to make an antidote for this?" Tsunade gave her a paper that consists of the elixir that she used.

"Yeah.

"Do one for me, will you?

"Hai!"

As Sakura was strolling back to the hospital, she asked the nurses to get her the ingredients. She went back to her bed and slept for a few hours. While she was sleeping, a nurse crept into the room and plucked a string of hair from Sakura. When the nurse went out, Tsunade asked her to get the paper from Sakura's nightstand and give it to her. Tsunade collected the ingredients. After collecting, she went back to Sakura's room and placed the ingredients on her nightstand and left a note.

_Sakura,_

_I helped you get the ingredients. It's here on the night stand. Don't overwork, okay? You can go out of the hospital the moment you wake up._

_-Tsunade_

* * *

The ingredients:

1. Sake

2. 1 Strand of pink hair and dark-blue hair

3. 1 drop of blood of an Uchiha

4. Cherry Blossoms

* * *

There! And chapter 2 is done. ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is the humor part. I dunno. This is crap, by the way. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I just don't have any talent on spotting them. This is the product of staying up late. 2AM, to be exact.

Standard disclaimers apply. **I do not own Naruto.**

**R&R?**

* * *

Sakura woke up sunshine almost blinding her face. She yawned, stretched, wiggled, tried to reach her toes while her legs are straightened (which she did successfully), and yawned again. She tried to remember what happened last night. When she remembered, she uttered a colorful string of words.

She nearly killed Uchiha Sasuke.

_Nearly_.

She smiled. She recalled how she kicked the butt of the oh so mysterious and power hungry S-class missing-nin .

Then another memory seeped into her brain.

Naruto told her his true feelings about Hinata. And she bets that he will take her to a date. Or confessed already, or Naruto did his job, be a jerk. And a Narutard.

Her smile turned into a creepy grin. Imagine Sakura grinning like the creepy Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

Then another memory seeped into her mind. Again.

_"Make me an antidote."_

Her creepy grin instantly turned into a frown. Or was that a scowl?

"Draaat. I need to work! Ugh."

After lurking into the darkness for a few minutes and eating a cookie that was given by her Inner(1), she looked at the nightstand to her right, and noticed a neon pink paper. Which was more like asking for attention, because it's neon pink, and the worst part is the sunlight's rays are directly hitting on the paper. Which leads to A) Sakura being killed by a neon pink note and sunshine. (2) Or B) attracted her eyes or C) Both.

She squinted. And squinted again.

_"WHO THE HELL USES A NEON PINK NOTE PADS AND PLACE IT ON A PLACE WHERE THE SUN SHINES DIRECTLY? KAMI-SAMA!..."_

She ranted.

_"… and why would they use neon pink anyway? Are they trying to kill me by blinding me??.."_

And ranted some more.

_"… or they want to torture me by blinding me first??? Why would they choose a neon pink note pad anyway?!?!?!? Why can't they just use a blue one!?? Kami-sama!"_

Until Lee appeared on Sakura's hospital room door.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

* * *

(1) This is what happens when you are staying up late. 2AM to be exact.

(2) I'm Kidding! Why would I kill Sakura? :))

That was the crappiest chapter. I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh. I seriously don't know why people don't leave some reviews. :( My heart's kinda breaking into itty bitty tiny pieces without those reviews. =(( Please, do **R&R. **:(

Again, I'm deeply sorry about my grammatical errors present in this fic. :(

By the way, the characters might be Out Of Character (OOC) so, I'm deeply sorry for that too! :(

Standard disclaimers apply. **I don't own Naruto.**

P.S: I never publicly thanked the reviewers and the readers that added this story to their alert list! Thank you, Twisted Musalih, R3GALIA , sweetclementines, nisdas32, Mi-chan and tigers-and-dragons.

Tigers-and-dragons, I just want to put some humor to it. =)) Sorry if it kinda made you say 'WHAT THE HELL LEE IS DOING THERE?!' I'm deeply sorry! :)

Mi-chan, thank you for loving my story! THANK YOUUU!

Nisdas32, NEW UPDATE! HURAAAH!

Sweetclementines, thank you! And because you realy want me to update, HERE IT IS! \:D/

R3galia, Yeah. Thank God for giving me a funny bone. =))

Because you guysloved it, HERE IT IS! Chapter 4 of Ephemeral! Enjoy. ;;)

* * *

"OH MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Sakura stopped ranting immediately and groaned. The green beast is here, together with Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.

"Hello Lee-san, Tenten and Neji." Sakura smiled, then scowled when she saw the pink note.

"Sak, why are you growing at the neon pink note like you're going to tear it into itty bitty pieces?" Tenten raised her brow while asking her with worry.

"Well, that neon pink note almost, no scratch that, nearly killed my eyes! You see, when I started reminiscing about what happened the last night, that note got my attention and nearly blinded me!" Sakura said it within 15 seconds, no breathing, no stopping.

"Hn. Be careful next time." Neji said, in a monotonous way.

"Aww, he cares!" Tenten giddily said, while poking Neji's cheeks.

"Stop it, Ten."

"Are you counting?" Tenten said with confusion in her eyes.

"Ugh. You're impossible!" Neji said, giving up.

"Sakura-chan, I wish you will regain your youthfulness! We need to go to Gai's youthful training! `Ja, `ne!" Lee said, while dragging Tenten and Neji out of the room.

"Thanks!" Sakura called out.

_I have to make an antidote… but for what?_ She read the description.

"Sakura, you are released from the hospital." A nurse suddenly popped from her room, then instantly poofed herself after telling her the news.

_Now I can make the antidote._

**You better make it, or else Tsunade will be furious!**

_Alright, alright! Don't be so impatient._

**(A.N.: Let's pretend that Sakura arrived already at her home sweet home and she's done making the antidote, `ne?)**

Sakura went to the Hokage's office. While walking towards the office, she noticed that Ichiraku's filled with Konoha 12. She stopped and thought if she will eavesdrop, but she refused to do it, so she walked again towards the hokage's office. Sakura knocked at the office door, and heard Tsunade's slurred order for her to enter.

_She's drunk, AGAIN!_

**No duh.**

"Tsunade?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Good thing you're here. So, how's the antidote?" Tsunade tipsily asked.

"It's okay now." Sakura replied.

"Oh, good! Now, to test it… Uh… Call Uzumaki and the Konoha 12, except for the Uchiha. Now. Give the antidote to them." Tsunade seriously said.

"Hai."

"Oh Sakura? Can you get me the other bottle over there?"

"Hai."

After doing Tsunade's request, she immediately ran to Ichiraku's, hoping that they are still there. Fortunately, they are still there.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura said, jogging towards her.

"Hey, forehead." Ino said cooly.

"Tsunade ordered you guys to go to the Hokage now. And oh, before I forget, here's the antidote. She said that I need to give it to you. Sasuke, you're not included." Sakura said while remembering Tsunade's orders.

"Hai." Ino said, then told the others what Sakura said.

They rushed to the Hokage's office, and so thus it leaves us with no other that Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"I need to go. Ja, ne!" Sakura said, running while waving good bye to Sasuke.

_She really doesn't remember me… _Sasuke thought.

"Hn." Then he walked on the opposite direction, walking towards his place.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…

"You mean we have to put this on Sakura's food or drink so that she will remember everything?" Tenten asked Tsunade.

"Yes."

"Hn. The question is, is it effective?" Neji asked while sneakily snaking his arm around Tenten's hand.

"I am not sure. So you better check it. If she goes unconscious, two meanings. It's either she poisoned herself of she's going back to normal." Tsunade told them, though not sure.

"Oh." Naruto replied intelligently.

"So, it's an D-rank mission. And do not let Sakura nor Sasuke know about this mission, get it?" Tsunade seriously said.

"Hai." They all replied in chorus.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter or post. I just can't find inspiration. :(

**R&R? _I wish reviews can make me feel better._**

No, I am not heart broken. :))

I just lost my spark in typing stories. :((


	5. Chapter 5

HIYA! I'm here.

Twisted Musalih, thank you for your patronage! (I sounded like I'm the one on Televisions.) =))

MAJOR OOC. :( Sorry, I can't help it. =))

**Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

"How are we supposed to put the antidote on Sakura's food?" Choji asked.

The rookie 12, minus Sasuke and Sakura, are having a meeting on the Hyuuga's, specifically Hinata's room. They were supposed to discuss on how they will accomplish the mission.

A few agonizing, ear torturing minutes later after Choji asked the question, all of them are brainstorming. After another few minutes, they noticed that Naruto is awfully quiet, which is _very_ new to them.

_Who thought Naruto can shut up?_ They all thought, except Hinata, whose been poking her index fingers again while thinking.

_I like Naruto-kun before… _Hinata inwardly sighed.

After they thought about Naruto's actions, Naruto suddenly spoke, scaring the holy shit out of them.

"Why don't we ask Choji to cook for Sakura?" Naruto said.

"…"

They were shocked. Dumbfounded too!

_He uses his brain? Is that Naruto? _They all thought, except for Shino.

"And we can slip the antidote to the food." Shino added.

"I guess she will ask why we gave her food. She's a suspicious person." Ino said, receiving grunts as an answer.

"How about we have a sleep-over… To celebrate because she brought Sasuke home?" Hinata suggested.

"That's great! Can we do the sleep-over here?" Tenten said giddily.

"I'll ask father…" Hinata said.

After a few minutes, Hinata went back to her room, finding the couples doing some stuff. Shino, Lee and Choji left already because they have things to do. Shino and Lee needs to do some training (But they know that they are girl-hunting…) and Choji said that he needs to buy the ingredients for Sakura's food. Neji and Tenten are having a poke-fight while Shikamaru is lying down staring at Hinata's sky blue ceiling and using Ino's lap as the pillow and Ino's playing with Shikamaru's hair. Hinata saw Naruto staring at the window, looking worried. Hinata went towards Naruto, and placed her hand to Naruto's shoulder.

"What if the antidote will not work?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"It will. Sakura made it, and all her elixirs and antidotes work." Hinata assured Naruto while rubbing his back.

"I wish." Naruto sighed.

"Anyways, is the sleepover okay now?" Ino asked Hinata when she noticed that she's back.

"Yeah. He said that it will be nice to help a friend. And he wants to meet us… Especially Naruto." Hinata blushed when she said the added statements.

"Weird." Neji said.

"What's weird?" Tenten asked.

"Uncle never allowed Hinata to host a sleepover… Unless…" Neji said while lowering his woice.

"You're seriously creeping me out, Nej." Tenten said while poking him again on the cheeks.

"I know." Neji smirked, poking Tenten's ribs.

"Anyways, Neji? Father wants to see you and Tenten. He's at the study." Hinata said, winking at Neji.

_What is she up to? What happened to the sweet and innocent Hinata? I have a bad feeling about this…_ Neji asked himself, inwardly sweat dropping.

When they arrived at the study, Hiashi asked them to sit down with him.

A pregnant pause was present in the study, and this was noticed by Hiashi, so he coughed.

"Why are we here, Uncle?" Neji asked Hiashi with respect.

"Well, I have a question on both of you." Hiashi said, leaving the secret couple sweat with fear.

_He knows?! _They both thought.

"What is it about?" Tenten asked.

"When are you having little Neji-brats?" Hiashi asked them with stoic façade, but his eyes were filled with amusement.

"N-n-n-nee-nej-Neji- B-b-brats?" Tenten stuttered while her face is inventing a new shade of red.

Neji blushed, putting a shame on Hinata's blushes and shame on tomatoes.

"After the wedding, uncle…" He said, embarrassment reflected in his eyes.

"But when is the wedding?" Hiashi asked them, stoically.

"We don't know yet, we haven't arranged it…" Neji answered.

"Well then, I will take care of the wedding. It will be tomorrow by the hokage. Only the Rookie 12 are allowed, and of course, Hanabi will be there." Hiashi said, and waved his hand to let them know that they are dismissed.

Neji and Tenten left the study, and they looked at each other's eyes.

"WHY IS HE TALKING LIKE THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR UNCLE!????" Tenten screamed.

"I do not have any idea." Neji said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You should have ideas why he's acting like that, he's your relative!" Tenten hissed.

"Maybe he really wants to have Neji-brats… Lets start now?" Neji huskily whispered.

Tenten blushed crimson, then grabbed senbons from her hair.

"YOU PERV!"

And Neji was attacked by the weapon's mistress by her favorite weapon, katanas.

"GET BACK HERE AND I WILL CASTRATE YOU, NEJI HYUUGA!" Tenten screamed while running.

"Noo! I want Neji-brats!" Neji screamed back.

"Why you… WAIT `TILL HONEYMOON!" Tenten screamed.

And that was the day when Konoha covered their ears because of Tenten's screaming.

* * *

And it's done! \:D/

:) YAY ME!

Review? ;;)


	6. Chapter 6

I think this will be the SasuSaku part. :D Hihi.

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Naruto. :)**

I'm so sorry for not updating. My writer's block is acting up again. =((

Anyways, enjoy. :D

* * *

After the wedding, [which Neji and Tenten disappeared, care of Hiashi himself] Konoha 12 dispersed, except for Ino, Hinata and Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, will you go to my place for a sleepover? Since Neji-nii-san isn't there to pester me." Hinata said while walking with the said girl and Ino.

"What for?" Sakura halted, a confused look plastered on her face.

"You know, bonding." Ino said in a 'duh' tone.

"Too bad Tenten's not here." Sakura sighed.

"I know! After Tenten's honeymoon. We can squeeze lemonade from her." Ino said in a maniacally voice with matching evil glint on her azure eyes.

"Yuck! Ino-pig!" Sakura's face was turning into a light shade of pink, because her mind began making images of Neji and Tenten doing 'it'.

"!!!" Hinata turned bright red, {A/N: Shame on you, tomatoes! SHAME ON YOU.} and fainted.

"Ino-pig! Look what you've done! You're giving us mental scars!" Sakura screeched, killing the hell of Ino's eardrums.

"I'm so sorry, Hina-chan! Wake up!" Ino slumped beside the fallen Hinata, fanning her with her hands.

"I know how to wake her up!" Sakura said, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"How?" Ino's azure eyes suddenly changed from panicked to confused.

"Look."

"okay…"

"Hinata, Naruto's attacked by a huge Chicken Ramen!" Sakura's scared voice instantly woke up Hinata, Byakugan activated and in a gentle fist position.

"Lemme at that ramen!" Hinata screeched, leaving Sakura and Ino dumbfounded.

"You fell for that?" Ino's bright blue eyes began tearing up, while Sakura stifled her laughs.

"Huh?" Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and sat down beside the two laughing idiots.

"Nothing." They immediately said.

"Oh well. Anyways. Let's do the sleepover after Tenten's honeymoon?" Hinata said.

"Yup! And I think it will be two weeks." Ino said thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh. Guys, I got to go." Sakura said, glancing at her watch.

"Okay! Bye Sakura! Oh, I need to go to the shop. Bye!" Ino retreated, and waved back at Sakura and Hinata.

"Bye!" Hinata said.

*Sakura's POV*

Sakura was walking towards her house when she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

'_Holy.'_

"Hi." Sakura greeted Sasuke bluntly.

"Hn."

"Speak words, Uchiha." Sakura said, irritated.

"Hi." Sasuke grunted, irritated as well.

"Where are you going?" Sakura said, noticing that Sasuke stood beside her.

"Walking you home." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and walked.

'_Why is this a-hole holding my hand?'_

"Why are you holding my hand?" Sakura squeaked, her cheeks getting warm.

"I need you to remember something."

"What?"

Sasuke went to the bench where he left her.

"Do you remember this place?" Sasuke asked Sakura, onyx eyes somewhat looks like pleading.

"Uh…" Sakura said, trying to remember.

Her mind was trying to remember, when she heard on her head her 12-year old voice, pleading.

"_Don't leave us! Don't leave me…"_

"_Hn."_

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

"_Thank you."_

"Yeah. But all I remember are sounds. A conversation. I believe that I was there. I was pleading for someone not to go." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Aa. What else?"

"And I remember a low voice… He thanked me." Sakura added.

"Aa. Let's go home."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Ah."

They walked in silence, not noticing that they were still holding hands. Sakura was confused because she really doesn't know why she feels so comfortable when Sasuke's around.

"Here we are." Sasuke said, stopping his steps.

"Thanks." Sakura squeaked, looking down at their hands.

"Uh. Sorry." Sasuke said, gently removing his hand from Sakura's.

"Bye."

"Aa." Sasuke said, unconsciously leaning down towards Sakura's forehead.

"Uh…" Sakura's face became pink.

Sasuke kissed her forehead, and left. Sakura, on the other hand, touched her forehead, and grinned.

'_HE LIKES ME.'_ She squealed inwardly.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was talking to himself inwardly.

'_I think she's mad at me.'_

'_Nah, I think she isn't.'_

'_I mean, if she's mad at me, she should have punched me towards Pluto.'_

'_Does it mean that she likes me?'_

'_Nah.'_

'_But what if she likes me?'_

'_Ugh. I think she doesn't.'_

'_I mean, who would like a cold-hearted bastard?'_

'_Wow. Did I really admit that I am a cold-hearted bastard?'_

'_Hn. I'm talking to myself again.'_

Sasuke noticed that he was at the Uchiha Mansion, so he stopped and walked towards it. As he opened the door, a large amount of dust came out due to its lack of maintenance. Sasuke decided that he will not open the door without him using a face mask. He walked back towards his apartment, thinking about what he did. About how he will help Sakura remember him. About her love towards him. He was at his apartment's door, and then entered, made a mad dash towards the kitchen to grab a tomato. He bit a small piece while trying to sit at the counter, thinking.

After a few minutes of thinking, he made a conclusion.

"This is harder than I thought." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

Tell me. My brain isn't functioning. :(

Flames are welcome. :)

I bid you adieu.

Kimbi07.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think about this. If you hate this, or love this, or you want me to add so scenes! I'm accepting requests and ideas to add some on this story. The persons who will give me some ideas will be featured on my next chapter. \:D/**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter of Ephemeral! ;) I just missed writing. :( School's getting near. =(( NOOO! I don't want to go to school yet. =)) Anyways. :D

**If Sasuke's stayed at Konoha, it means I own it. :|

* * *

**

When Sakura woke up, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Ino was screeching—INO? Suddenly Sakura's good mood was ruined faster than you can say 'rhythm'.

"FOREHEAD! Come here, sleepover!" Ino screeched, hoping that she will be heard by Sakura who's hiding at her bedroom.

"I don't want to!" Sakura shouted back.

"Hinata, Tenten! HELP ME!" Ino signaled them to attack the door.

Hinata activated her Byakuugan to find the front key.

Tenten sat down, and raised the rag, showing a silver key glinting. She picked the key, and walked towards the door, grinning.

The moment she opened the door, she immediately ran towards Sakura's room and grabbed her.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Sakura wailed.

"Come on, you know you want it." Tenten's eyes glinted mischievously.

"I have breakfast!" Ino hollered from the first floor.

"Breakfast?" Sakura stopped, and then hurried down like a mad man, screaming "BREAKFAST FOR ME?"

When Sakura entered her kitchen, she saw the grandest breakfast she ever seen. Her favorite foods were there! Pancakes, Waffles, Bacon, Eggs, Wheat bread, name the breakfast foods, it's all there! She doesn't know that it was sprinkled with her antidote.

After eating, she felt lightheaded, and fainted.

"We're done. I wish she remembers everything…" Ino carried Sakura back to her bedroom.

"I wish." Hinata quietly said.

"Come on, let's report this to lady Tsunade." Tenten offered.

They all 'poofed' themselves to the Hokage's office.

"Mission accomplished. Sakura's now sleeping." Ino proudly announced, earning a smile from Tsunade.

"Good. You're dismissed." Tsunade said.

_I wish it'll work. _Tsunade thought.

* * *

**Shortest chapter. I cannot think. :( What do you want to happen? Will the antidote work?**

**Review. :)**

**-Kimbi**


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter, people! :) Hope you like this story. I'm so sorry if this is so crappy ending. :( I know. :| I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

Flames are expected. My life is so busy. And I got my heart broken all over again. :| :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Ungh."

Sakura woke up, clutching her head, groaning. The moment she closed her eyelids, memories flooded her brain about Sasuke.

Sasuke leaving Konoha.

Sasuke trying to kill Naruto.

Sasuke kissing her forehead.

She blacked-out.

{After a few hours}

_DING DONG! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Sakura?" Naruto's loud voice woke Sakura.

"I'm comin' there." Sakura mumbled, but not audible enough for Naruto.

After a few minutes of trying to heal herself in the process of walking towards the door, Naruto greeted her with a bear hug—a tight one—that nearly suffocated Sakura.

"St-op." Sakura wheezed.

"Sorry." Naruto broke the hug, and presented her a jar of cherry blossoms.

"From Sasuke, To Sakura." Naruto read from an index card.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked Naruto, who was trying to memorize the contents of the index card.

"He's at the bench. I hope you remember it because—Uhh…" Naruto robotically said, and stopped when he noticed Sakura made a mad dash towards her room.

After a few seconds, Sakura emerged from her room and ran past Naruto. Naruto swore he saw an evil, sadistic glint on her emerald eyes.

[Meanwhile, at the bench…]

Sasuke was waiting at the bench, a backpack on his shoulder. Thinking that Sakura never remembered that night—when he left—and just shrugged it aside.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" A screech can be heard a few 10 kilometers from Sasuke's place.

"…" Said name snapped his head towards the source of the screech.

Sakura was immediately beside him, panting heavily. Sakura placed her hands on her chest, and allowed herself to catch her breath.

They were five steps away from each other.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Leaving me on a frickkin' bench is not manly." Sakura glared harshly, Emerald eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke breathlessly said as he took a step forward.

"I'm left on a cold bench."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice raised a little as he took a step forward.

"I'm left on a cold bench on a chilly night."

Step.

"A lot of _rapists_ were on the loose that time, Sasuke."

"…" Cue inwardly chocking, eye-bulging and eye-twitching.

Step.

"Why are you—"

Sasuke took another step and kissed her. Sasuke firmly pressed his lips on Sakura's, waiting—demanding—for a reaction from her.

Sakura was stunned. Sasuke would never do that—his pride and ego is too high.

Sasuke broke the kiss, cupped her face and forced her to look at him straight in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven a long time ago, actually. I was just waiting for you to say those words." Sakura smiled, making Sasuke's heart melt.

Sasuke held her hand and intertwined their fingers and walked away.

While walking towards Ichiraku's…

"Sak?" Sasuke whispered, like he's scared of being heard by the people.

"Hm?" Sakura's mind is still in hazy mode.

"You're still a virgin, right?"

* * *

Review?

I love you. :)


End file.
